A little too not over you
by Ann.-Stryder
Summary: Un poco de lo que sienten Mitchie y Shane después de cantar juntos en Camp Rock. ShortFic.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! Puf, hacía mil años que no subía nada xD perdón, sé que siempre me pasa lo mismo :S Es que el colegio me tiene muy ocupada, y acabo de descubrir que también soy fan de Justin Bieber(? Pero estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de Crepúsculo que cuando lo tenga más o menos terminado, lo voy a subir :) Ahora si, los dejo con Camp Rock :)**_

* * *

_Mitchie_.

Otro concierto más, otra canción más juntos que para él ni iba a significar nada, pero para ella sí. Otra noche más fingiendo. ¡Cuánto le dolía mentirle a él! Decirle que estaba feliz de que haya vuelto con Camilla, y que espera que esa vez puedan ser felices. Sabía que _eso_ era mentira. Sabía que Camilla no le podía hacer bien, pero _ella_ sí. Pero no podía decirle nada. Sabía que para él, Mitchie era simplemente la mejor amiga de su hermano, o, como le decía el a veces, "su voz".

Después de cantar juntos aquella vez en Camp Rock, a los dos les había quedado claro que no sentían nada el uno por el otro. O eso le pareció a Shane. Ella lo había ayudado, le había recordado quién era antes, pero no alcanzó. Eran simplemente buenos amigos. Es más, ella se sintió siempre más amiga de Nate que de Shane. Pero claro, eso es porque siempre se negó a ver a Shane como un amigo.

Hoy iba a terminar todo eso. Se lo iba a decir. Se lo _tenía_ que decir.

_Shane_.

Otro concierto más, otra canción más juntos que para ella no significaba nada, pero para él sí. ¡Cuánto le dolía mentirle a ella! Vover con Camilla, sabiendo que Mitchie la odiaba, y decirle que era feliz con ella. ¿Cómo podía ocultarle todo eso? Decirle que Camillla lo hacía feliz, cuando en realidad, la única persona que lograba eso era _ella_. Pero tenía que seguir fingiendo. Sabía que para ella, él simplemente era el hermano de su mejor amigo, o como le decía a veces para molestarla (aunque sospechaba que a ella le encantaba), "su voz".

Después de quella primera vez cantando juntos en Camp Rock, a los dos les había quedado claro que no sentían nada uno por el otro. O eso pensaba Mitchie. Él iba a estar siempre agradecido con ella por haberla ayudado a ser quién era antes, pero eso no alcanzó. Eran simplemente buenos amigos. Mitchie hasta era más amiga de Nate que de Shane, y eso, tenía que admitirlo, lo mataba de celos. Pero claro, eso era `porque Shane nunca quizo acercarse a ella como un amigo.

Hoy iba a terminar con todo eso. Se lo iba a decir. Se lo _tenía_ que decir.

* * *

_**Bueno, es cortito, pero es un poquito de los sentimientos de ellos dos después de Camp Rock :) Me gustaría seguirlo, sería algo corto, tres o cuatro capítulos m**__**ás, mas o menos, pero... tengo una idea :) Pero no sé, se los dejo a ustedes :) Un beso, & espero que les haya gustado :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Decidí seguir esta historia unos capítulos más, porque la verdad (modestamente no?) me encanta xd & me identifica mucho. Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Se acercaba el momento de salir al escenario. Todos estaban nerviosos, abrazándose, arreglando los últimos detalles. Entre las corridas, Mitchie encontró a Shane en el pasillo.

-Shane, quiero decirte algo... –empezó, pero enseguida se lo llevó una vestuarista. Ella suspiró, sin saber que él hubiera dado todo su tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Entonces a ella también la llevaron a vestirse, y se le ocurrió la mejor idea. Sí, podía también ser terrible, pero ¿qué perdía? Sabía que si metía la pata, Shane le iba a seguir la corriente, sea lo que sea. Salió del camarín y sintió que alguien la agarró del brazo.

-¡Vamos, Micth! –le dijo Nate. Se pusieron junto con Shane y Jason atrás de unas cortinas negras, y esperaron a que la música empezara.

Las cortinas empezaron a abrirse lentamente, mientras Mitchie cantaba la primera parte de _This Is Me_.

Shane empezó a cantar con ella y desde ese momento no se separaron ni un segundo. No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, de cantar juntos como si no hubiera andie más ahí. Y es que, a decir verdad, ya se habían olvidado que tenían millones de fans mirándolos y gritando por ellos.

Llegaba el final de la canción y Mitchie se ponía cada vez más , casi sin voz, cantó la última parte.

-_No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me..._ – sonrió y esperó a que los gritos de las fans se silenciaran un poco. –Shane... Shane, te amo.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó él, confundido. No quería ilusionarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a pesar de que algo le decía que nada era lo que parecía.

-Que... estoy enamorada de vos. -le respondió ella, aterrada de que él no sintiera lo mismo. Hasta ese momento se había sentido muy confiada, pero la pregunta de Shane hizo que _casi_ perdiera todas las esperanzas. -Te amo, odio ver que sufras, porque sé que sufrís, no dejo de pensar en vos, cuando estoy con Nate vivo preguntándole por vos, y... -iba a hablar más, pero recordó un detalle que no había contado has ta ese momento: Camilla. -Te amo.

-Yo... yo también, Mitch. Te amo muchísimo. -le dijo, todavía sorprendido por lo que estaba pasándole. Empezó a cantar una canción, una que nunca había cantado con Connect Three. -_I can feel you all around, In this silence, I hear the sound of your footsteps on the ground,__ And my heart slows down, girl you're not invisible, **you're all that I can see...**_

* * *

**Voilá(? Aajajaj es súper corto, ya sé, pero es como el "_intermedio_" para la parte más importante :) Ojalá que les haya gustado :)**

**Beeso **


End file.
